


Breaking the Rules

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://fairyspell.livejournal.com/"><b>fairyspell</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**fairyspell**](http://fairyspell.livejournal.com/)

A quick e-mail to marketing and a few well-placed words to the project manager and a deadline that was really weeks away suddenly became urgent. Orlando felt slightly guilty for turning up the heat, for giving Viggo some added stress and adding to his schedule. But his need was fast become desperation so he ignored any hesitation and quickly arranged for a lunch meeting with his favorite photographer.

Pizza and sodas delivered, Orlando sat fidgeting with his tie waiting for Viggo to arrive. A quiet knock, a quick reply and finally they were alone. Orlando had planned a simple explanation followed by a full-blown sensory assault. But the click of the lock at the door and the look in Viggo's eyes made all of that unnecessary. They had promised to keep things out of the office, but thankfully Viggo seemed to agree that some rules were made to be broken.


End file.
